List of club mascots
This is a list of the mascots of football clubs that appeared in 442oons. Badford's chicken He is the mascot of Badford. He is a yellow chicken. His true name is Billy Brantam. Bradford chicken.png Baggie Bird He is the mascot of West Brom Carrier Baggies. He is a brown song thrush. He appeared once in the size of a human but he currently has the size of an ordinary bird. He cried when Tony Pulose was sacked. West Bromwich team bye Pulis.png Ben 10 He serves as Ben10fica's mascot in the 442oons universe. Ben 10.png Bland Rovers' lion He is the mascot of Bland Rovers. His body is white, red and blue and has a rose in his chest. His true name is Roar. Blackburn Rovers mascot lion.png Brough's lion He is the mascot of Brough. He is a red lion who carries a plate with chicken parmo. His true name is Roary. Middlesbrough mascot lion.png Chris Hughton Seagull Main article: Chris Hughton He serves as the mascot of Brughton. He could be based on Gully The Seagull. Brighton seagull Chris Hughton car Bruno.png Delia Wordsmith Canary Main article: Delia Wordsmith She is the mascot of Notrich City. She could be based on Camilla Canary. Delia Smith canary bird vehicle.png Erwin He is a miner who is the mascot of Schalke 04. Gunnersaurus Rex He is the mascot of Arsene FC. He appeared once riding a bike and was hit by Pierrrrre-Emerick Ibangyermam‘s kick. Gunnersaurus.png Hermann He is a blue Tyrannosaurus rex dinosaur who is the mascot of Hamburger SV. Goat Wolfsburg werewolf dinosaur Colonia Hamburger SV dinosaur Yellow Wall.png Herthinho He is a brown bear who is the mascot of Hertha BSC. Holli She is a blue mouse who is the mascot of SC Paderborn. Hull Pussies' cat He is the mascot of Hull Pussies. He is an orange skinny cat. He is based on Roary The Tiger, Hull City orange cat.png It'saswan,see's swan He is the mascot of It'saswan,see? FC. He is a swan with a wheel intead of legs. His true name is Cyril. Swansea swan car.png Johannes He is a clown who is the mascot of Beanz Mainz Heinz. Leicester's Fox Main article: Leicester's Fox He is the mascot of Puelesster City. His true name is Filbert Fox. Leicester fox.png Liverbird Main article: Liverbird He is the mascot of Liverinthepastpool. Liverbird.png Newcashley Disunited's Magpie He is the mascot of Newcashley Disunited. He is a black and white magpie. Newcastle Magpie Rafa Benitez.png Reading's lion He is the mascot of Reading. He is a classy and smug lion. His true name is Kingsley Royal. Reading mascot lion.png Sunlessland's cat He is the mascot of Sunlessland. He is a black cat. His true name is Samson. Sunderland black cat.png Terry the Terrier He is the mascot of Huddersfield Terryers. He has the face of Terry. Huddersfield town terrier dog.png The old lady Main article: The old lady She serves as Old Lady's mascot in 442oons universe. Tottenham's Cockerel Main article: Hurri-Kane He is the mascot of Tottenham Hotform. He is a cockerel with the head of Kane. He could be based on Chirpy Cockerel. Tottenham logo.png Wolvesburger's werewolf He is the mascot of Wolvesburger. He is a big, loud and strong werewolf. His true name is Wölfi. Goat Wolfsburg werewolf dinosaur Colonia Hamburger SV dinosaur Yellow Wall.png Wolves' wolf He is the mascot of Wolves. He just appears in their logo. His true name is Wolfie. Wolves logo.png WTFord's hornet He is the mascot of WTFord. He can fly and he can use his sting. His true name is Harry the Hornet. Watford hornet Cleverley Sucess.png See also * List of animals * List of minor characters * WAGs Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Mascots Category:Non-footballer characters Category:Animals